playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta (born Cereza) is the eponymous main character and protagonist of Bayonetta. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake and awakening without any memories apart from her status as a witch, Bayonetta fights to find the truth about her past. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith, and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, she is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Biography 20 years before the events of the game take place, Bayonetta is awoken from a casket submerged beneath a lake by reporter Antonio Redgrave. A mysterious power suddenly kills him as his son, Luka, watches from afar. Bayonetta promptly escapes and spends the next years hunting down answers to the past she cannot remember. After a deal with informant and associate Enzo to track down some new information, Bayonetta discovers that a gem known as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that she is searching for, is rumored to be in the European town of Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, Bayonetta has multiple run-ins with Luka (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'). She also encounters the four Cardinal Virtues who offer her cryptic warnings about the ast of the Lumen Sages plotting to user her and her power for something as yet unknown. Throughout her journey, bits and pieces of her memory keep pouring back in that start to fill in the blanks about the truth 500 years ago. THE LEGACY OF AVELINE DE GRANDPR *'bayonetta' *'bayonetta 2' *'anarchy reigns' Arcade Opening TBA Rival: '''Faith '''Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay bayonetta is a quick and agile physical attack specializing in aerial combos. He fights using a mixture of his Webbing and his fighting ability. Movelist center (Square Moves) * Bullet Climax (Hands) When executed this will cause Bayonetta to spin with one skate outstretched, *''' ' ' ''' Unique Combo 'A set of four kicks, each of which can be charged into a flurry of kicks. If the fourth and final kick is charged the last kick will also let loose a Wicked Heel Kick * or + '''Charge Modifier Holding down will cause Bayonetta to wrap the whip around her target. Once this occurs she will attempt to pull the target towards her, though this only works on smaller enemies such as Affinities or Applauds unless Witch Time is active * + ' Charge Modifier '''When equipped to the hands, holding down will cause Bayonetta to pause and charge up the Bazillions before firing a beam * + '''Charge Modifier' (Feet) Holding down will cause Bayonetta to fire off five disc-like shots of energy before transitioning into her next attack, the Charge Modifier for the feet version of the Bazillions functions almost exactly like the Scarborough Fair's Charge Modifier, * (Air) ' break dance' is a Technique used by Bayonetta where she twirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at surrounding foes, and finishes it off with a sexy pose at the end. This move does great chip damage to weaker enemies while still allowing you to be mobile. However, the pose at the end does leave you open to attack, so it is suggested to cancel out of the move before the end by jumping or dodging. * or + (Air)' After Burner Kick '''is an air-dash technique in which Bayonetta flies toward an opponent and delivers a nice fiery kick. Can be used while ascending or descending, but make sure to push the L-stick in a direction for the latter to work. * + (Air)' Secret Attack''' Holding down and standing in place causes Bayonetta to slowly move the katana in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. * + (Air) Charge Modifier Bayonetta sheaths the demonic katana and then performs an Iaijutsu slash causing considerable damage to everything around her. The longer is held the more powerful the strike becomes center (Triangle Moves) * ' Madama Butterfly '''is the main demon used by Bayonetta during the game, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. Her wings briefly manifest on Bayonetta's back when the Umbra Witch performs a midair jump, and in places with direct sunlight (such as Crescent Valley with the sun out), Bayonetta's shadow is a silhouette of Madama Butterfly. Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves frequently create enormous fists and feet * or + '''Wheel of Torture' is used when the command is given on a Fairness or Fearless. Bayonetta summons a giant spiked wheel of torture and slams it onto the enemy, pinning it to the ground. She sets the wheel spinning with a kick, the spikes ripping into the angel. A second kick sends the wheel and impaled angel rolling away * + ' Gomorrah '''is coming out of ground * + ' Heel Stomp''' is a Tetsuzanko's sister Technique Bayonetta can use. Bayonetta stomps her foot on the ground causing a Wicked Stomp to appear. The Stomp will down an enemy, leaving them open to further attacks and can also be used from a medium distance. As for Tetsuzanko * (Air) Break Dance is a Technique used by Bayonetta where she twirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at surrounding foes, and finishes it off with a sexy pose at the end. This move does great chip damage to weaker enemies while still allowing you to be mobile. However, * or + (Air)' Stiletto' is a technique used for simultaneously closing distance between Bayonetta and her target whilst also attacking them. * + (Air)' Unique Technique '''Executing Stiletto ( or ) while Kulshedra is equipped will cause Bayonetta to thrust the whip forwards, which will zig-zag in a snake-like fashion towards her target with considerable range. This is one of only two Stilettos that doesn't cause Bayonetta to move herself towards her target, the other being Rodin's version. * + (Air)' Charge Modifier pull down the corresponding Button will concentrate power into Durga Lightning and after a brief moment they with spark in a sphere of eletrical energy, causing damage similar to a level 2 Durga Fire mine. The range of this attack is deceptively far despite its graphical appearance. When executed using the basic Kick combo () the time needed to charge is noticeably shorter than that of Durga Lightning's other moves. center (Circle Moves) * ''' Lt. Col. Kilgore/Durga Exploit Performed by equipping Scarborough Fair, Bazillions, or Onyx Roses to Bayonetta's hands and Durga on her feet and equipping Lt. Col. Kilgore on her feet in the opposite set, then executing the basic combo with the Durga set, switching to the opposite set with Lt. Col. Kilgore as soon as the kicking animation on the Durga begins will cause Bayonetta to fire twelve rockets consecutively from her feet, * or + ' motorcycle' * + jump * + (Air) * or + (Air) walk * + (Air) * + (Air) (Throws) * or * * (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *''' Odette''' - (Level 1) *'Panther Form '- (Level 2) *'Infernal Demons'- (Level 3) Taunts *"Lets dance!" *"You want to touch me?!" *"Your halo is mine!" Quotes from All-Stars *I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not to put out of your misery." *"You know, you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming." *Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from..." *I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun, instead? You did plan on having fun with me, right? There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards." Prematch: *''"Hello there, Cheshire!"'' Item Pick-up: *''"Let's rock, baby!"'' * "Don't fuck with a witch." * Put your foot down, Cheshire! I'll take care of our little pest problem." * As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing." Successful KO: *''Oh, what a lovely tea party! And dancing, too!"'' *Tentacles! Why did it have to be tentacles?!"" *Juu'nen hayain dayo!" *"Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking?!" Victory Theme *Fly Me To The Moon *Angel Attack *The Greatest Jubilee Intros and Outros Introduction *she in Panther Form run she Transformation human form *bayonetta walking with her Shuraba *her fall on ground Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Costumes old bayonetta version *white and blue guns *gray and yellow guns *oragne and greens guns various A *browns *pink *purple Queen *green *red *blue D-arc *red and white *orange and pink *dark blue and light green minion luka as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with bayonetta gallery bayo_key_visual.png|old bayonetta version bayonetta_various_a_by_kamillho-d51z3rk.jpg|various A bayonetta_queen_by_kamillho-d51xgep.jpg|Queen bayonetta_d__arc_from_gmod_by_kamillho-d51wqvi.jpg|D-arc bayonetta for all srar.jpg 640px-Bayo_2_E3_17.jpg 368px-Bayo_2_Concept_Art_2.jpg Bayo_2_E3_21.jpg Bayonetta icon.jpg bayonetta_2_render_by_the_ultimafire-d69gven.png Category:DLC Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:DLC Category:Bayonetta